Leather Jacket
by Sew17
Summary: Andy finds herself flustered, when seeing Sam Swarek in a very nice jacket. Will she keep it together or will she find the leather jackets powers irresistible? Silly McSwarek fluff. Rated T for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Leather Jacket

_Andy finds herself flustered, when seeing Sam Swarek in a very nice jacket. Will she keep it together or will she find the leather jackets powers irresistible? Silly McSwarek fluff._

_I do not own Rookie Blue_

_Hi! So this is one of my first fan fictions, well the first one I posted but I'm currently working on others. But I'm actually not new to the site at all. I've been reading fanfictions for many years, at least 5 I would say, maybe more. But I have now reached the point where reading does not satisfy my literary needs. Not that any of your stories are inadequate – far from it. But I think fellow writers may understand that urge to fill up a word document when inspiration hits, and now I've finally gone through with it, hopefully it pans out well! _

_P.S. Did you see last Thursdays episode? The McSwarek scenes are killing me. _Killing me! _And the promo? OMG._

_Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing! _

_Damn you Swarek._ I mean how dare he, really! You have tons of other jackets to wear, I'm sure of it. Like that baggy police jacket, yeah why don't you wear that and give my damn hormones a break would you? Okay so maybe he wasn't wearing it,_ knowing_ it had this effect on me – although I like to think he does so I have a reason to be mad at him – but still! The damage is done either way.

_He will be out of it soon_, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about that... the jury's out on that one. I _was_ sure, however that Sam Swarek in a leather jacket was sex on legs. Or I guess on a jacket... whatever.

For once today I was actually on schedule, which luckily meant I got to see Sam in his civilian clothes. It wasn't that he isn't good looking in his uniform – trust me _he is_ – but I didn't get to see him as much in civil clothing lately, it was a nice change. _Yeah, more like evil change._ He was getting out of his truck as I was walking toward the entrance to the 15th division. He was closer though, his status as a senior cop had perks: awesome parking. So I had the pleasure of seeing his leather and jean clad body strutting toward 15. And what a body that was. I felt like a cougar, though I know he's much older than me. _But does age ever treat him so good. _I have to stop with those thoughts. If I know Best he will be partnering me up with Sam, and I don't think I could stop myself if I was thinking about him that way in a small cramped car. _It would just be so easy to reach over – No! _I'll say it again: Damn you Swarek.

I make my way into the change room hoping that Sam has done the same. To my disappointment he was not. He was talking and laughing with Jerry and Oliver about who knows what, I don't really care to be honest. What I did care for was the fact that he was sitting at _my_ regular work desk. Asshole. It's like he knew the power of his jacket, and now every time I sit in that chair I will think of stupid Sam Swarek sitting in my stupid chair in his stupid leather coat. I huffed and quickly made my way to the change rooms, praying he didn't see me stare.

ASASAS

I found myself with a smile, as I made my way to parade. I mean what's there not to smile about, I was on time for once in my life, _and_ more importantly Sam wouldn't be wearing his jacket. I sighed happily. _Today was going to be a good day, and now finally I can concentrate._

As I entered parade room, radiating optimism, I came to a dead stop. He is not in uniform. _Well fuck me_. _This better be good_. There was some time before Best made his speech so I made my way over to him, not sure exactly what to say, but I knew something needed to be said – preferably before I exploded.

"Sam!" I said a little too abruptly. He flinched "Yes... McNally?" He looked a little scared, actually. "What can I do for you?" He said more confidently, laying down the famous smile of his. "Not in uniform? May I ask why?" I probably sounded a little strange, but I can't help it! The jacket is too damn sexy, it's unfair really.

"Big case today, I'm on surveillance." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Ergo, no need for the uniform."

"Oh, I see" My words were fast and clipped. "Don't you think it's a little warm inside for a jacket Sam?" I was praying desperately that he would agree and immediately take it off; I even crossed my fingers beside my back for good measure. But my hopes were crushed.

"What? No, no I don't... is there something wrong McNally? Have a little too much fun last night?"

I briefly flashed back to yesterday at the Penny with my fellow rookies, 'celebrating' my break up with Luke but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Good morning coppers of 15."

Best called the room to a hush to say his speech. "I am pleased to say that we have, information of the where abouts on Dexter Caine, and where the next drop off is going to be put in action. We have officers Peck and Nash participating in the buy undercover. Swarek and McNally will be doing surveillance, as an extra precaution. Remember, Caine is very dangerous, ruthless and most likely armed. Epstein and Shaw will also be undercover, but will not be involved with the buy, only as back up." The mood in parade was very subdued. I on the other hand was freaking out. _Me and Sam alone in the van for who knows how many hours? I won't survive._

Best added a few more details involved with the bust and then finished his speech. "That will be all for now. Serve, protect, and let's catch the son of a bitch." Best left it at that and made way toward his office, motioning Williams to follow.

Sam tapped me on the shoulder. "Well looks like it's you and me McNally, let's move." He smirked, and made his way to the surveillance van garage. He then stopped abruptly and said. "Oh and feel free to change back into civil clothing."

_Shit._

I quickly said to Sam that I would be 10 minutes, and made my way to the ladies locker room.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. He's going to drive me crazy. _I paced for a good 3 minutes between the lockers and the long bench. Then realizing that Sam is probably right outside and could come in at any moment to see me act like a lunatic immediately stopped the pacing. I ripped off my uniform found the clothes that I walked in to the division with and put them on in record timing. I walked to the bathroom to check my appearance; I was disappointed with what I saw however: cheeks flushed, eyes wide, and my hair was not working for me. _I need to calm down. It's just Sam no big deal right? _I splashed water on my face, I desperately needed to cool down and focus.

"Okay, buck up McNally. You're a cop; you don't hide in locker rooms. It's just a damn _jacket_. Now move your butt and face Swarek. If anyone can do it it's you."

I squared my shoulders and walked out of the locker room with confidence, even if it slightly faltered when Sam Swarek's body caught my sight.

"Ready to go McNally?" Sam said. His upper body leaned on the wall beside the women's locker room, smirk still in place.

"Uh, yeah!" I said, startled.

Then I gave him a bright smile, I couldn't help the happiness I felt when I saw him. He may be the 'bad boy' and act like an ass sometimes, but most of the time he's just... not. He's sweet, nice, caring. He's everything that I need when I need it. He's always there to back me up, like a partner should of course... but its more than that. I can feel it. I stared into his eyes getting lost in them, momentarily forgetting the certain piece of clothing that donned his body. Then he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pull me by the arm toward the surveillance vans.

"Come on McNally, we are already behind schedule." He said sharply and somewhat uncomfortably.

"Um... alright." I was confused. Why the change of attitude? Maybe I was too intense just then... But we've had more intimate moments worse than that and he acted just fine. I barely said anything, so it couldn't be something I said. I gave myself a once over. I was wearing dark wash jeans, a deep purple v-neck t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket.

"Oh!" I said out loud, the epiphany was too strong to contain my unexpected verbal response. _He must like the leather jacket on me as much as I like it on him! Hmm I could have fun with this. _We we're already outside, with the fast pace his dragged me out with. I smiled evilly to myself – already forming an idea – and tugged on the grip he had on my arm.

"Hold up Sammy!" I said with a sexy smile, while slightly swooshing my hips to one side slowly and naturally. "It's cold outside. Do you think we can spare two seconds so I can zip up my jacket?"

"Uhhh" He was rendered speechless probably at the use of his nickname, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of using it before, but at this moment it seemed right.

I slowly took the zipper between my fingers and brought it to its companion. I matched up both pieces and brought the zipper up the line of ridges, and stopped about an inch above my breasts. My jacket was quite tight so the pressure pushed my bust enough to create a delicious cleavage. Not too much but just enough.

I was watching Sam throughout the process. His eyes never left my hands and the actions they we're performing. The look of lust in his eyes was undeniable. _Now you know how it feels Sammy. _I grinned a small devious smile.

"All done." I said, still smiling and staring straight into his eyes. He hasn't moved at all, he just kept his eyes on me, so I took the first few steps toward him. "Coming?" Then I left his side and started toward the surveillance van. _Maybe this won't be _so_ bad._

_To be continued... _

_So this will probably be a two shot, I'm stilling brain storming and rethinking things in my head about the next instalment, so hopefully it won't take too long. I also hope it wasn't a complete disaster and that you enjoyed it! _

_Oh and I don't really know if you get good parking when you're a T.O. or something, but I just used that so the positioning was the way I wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm driving" Sam grunted as he caught up with me, just paces behind the dark inconspicuous van.

"Yes sir!" I said happily, all the while smiling brightly at him. It was obvious I was in a good mood, but hopefully the reason for my mood wasn't as obvious. I didn't want Sam to know what I was up to; after all _he _was the one who started it: strutting into 15 with his damn sexy leather jacket, which he was _still _wearing to my discomfort. _Maybe if I turn up the heat he will take it off... _And I wasn't talking about turning off the A/C. You see, now that I have figured out that little Sammy here, likes a certain article of clothing on me equally as much as I like it on him, it's now time to get some revenge.

As we climb into the van, I couldn't help but notice how cramped it was. The front of the van was the same as any other commercial van: two large seats and a console. But I was referring to the back of the van, which we will be spending more of our time in when parked near the buy. It has a similar lay out to the vehicle used by Traci, Jerry, and Sam during the time Gail and I went undercover, but it is much more equipped that the previous one, therefore leaving much less space to move around. _Perfect, Swarek is going to crack sooner than planned. _I gave the back of the van an appreciated smile and turn back to face the windshield.

"I love my job" I sighed happily. Sam just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You do realize we'll probably be stuck in here for at least 5 hours right? No leaving for any reason?" His eyebrows rose.

"Yup!" I was feeling pain in the corners of my mouth from smiling so much.

"Your acting very strange today McNally" Sam said while shaking his head slightly.

I just laughed. _You don't want to know why_

It took about 20 minutes to get to the destination. As we finally parked I asked Sam why we had to be here so much earlier than when the actual buy was taking place.

"It's all about blending in, being inconspicuous. We don't want to stand out, hence why we're using of one of the most common vehicles in the country." Sam was using his T.O. voice. I felt like a rookie all over again. But if I was being truthful to myself I would admit that the teacher side to Sam was pretty sexy.

"So, let's say we did pull in as soon as the buy started." Sam continued. "What if he sees us? These are very delicate situations McNally; people like Caine always know what to look for. So if he sees us pulling up he might get a bad feeling and leave before we have enough to bust him."

"So you're saying that it's basically like a precaution."

"Exactly, we're being smart and covering all our bases. Speaking of, we should probably move to the back and set up our gear. The buy won't be for a couple of hours, but you never know with these things."

Sam unbuckled his seat belt and moved in between the seats to get to the back, as he couldn't get out of the vehicle and be seen. As he manoeuvred in the small space, he came close enough so I could smell the scent of leather mixed in with his natural scent. _He smells amazing! No McNally! You are in control now; he doesn't get the upper hand this time._ I waited until he was seated on the bench facing the equipment, then I moved to get up. Leaning forward I made sure I was positioned in such a way that my cleavage was impossible to ignore, then made my way into the back of the van.

"Ah!" My foot was caught in the console. _Typical, I try to act sexy then I end up looking like a complete idiot._ As I was trying to get it out I heard Sam shuffling down the bench getting closer, presumably to aide in my little problem. "Are you doing okay there, McNally?" I heard a hint of laughter in his voice. _I'll punch him. _"You're enjoying this aren't you" I said momentarily breaking my focus on the state of my foot to retort. "Do you need some help?" He said condescendingly. "Shut up." I yanked my foot one last time and... fell – right into Sam Swareks lap.

"Ouuf!" I landed butt first into his legs, my back falling sideways into his chest. He quickly took hold of me trying to steady my ungraceful landing. He gently moved me closer into his chest, probably out of reflex. I could feel his warm hard chest on my back, he was so close I could feel the movements of his breathing, pushing my body up and down with his. His head was right beside mine, I could feel his breath on my cheek, if I turned ever so slightly my lips would come in contact with his jaw. I felt him turn his head to look at me. I skilfully moved as well, not entirely moving my body away from him, just a little so I could see him clearly. We stared at each other for a good five minutes; I wasn't sure what to do, should I make a move? This wasn't a part of my plan... I found myself flustered.

Thankfully I didn't have to choose. "Andy, are you okay?" His voice was quiet and serious, like I was just in serious danger. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." I said in a similar tone. His use of my first name made my stomach flutter.

We still hadn't moved I was starting to get nervous. I glanced down at his lips, gulping. Then he moved suddenly and I felt pressure on my lips. I groaned immediately after realizing that it was Sam's lips on mine that caused the delicious pressure. I turned toward his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands grabbed the back of my head, and pushed me closer to his lips. Our movements were fast, desperate like if we kissed any slower the world would come to an end.

"Mmm, Andy" Sam groaned. Hearing him moan my name just spurned me on even more. I spun my legs around and wrapped them around his waist, taking control. I slanted my mouth and licked his lips begging for entrance. He didn't comply and smirked against my lips. _Stubborn jackass. _I turned on my A game and bit on his lower lip just hard enough while grinding against his lap. He gasped and I took that opportunity to plunge my tongue into his mouth. I smiled internally. _Suck it, Swarek. _As if he could hear my thoughts, he unexpectedly pushed me against the wall of the van leaving no space between us. Not letting me get away with the control I gained, he quickly took advantage of my falter in rhythm. I wasn't that upset to be honest. _God damn he can kiss. _

I moved my hands from his hair down his neck to his shoulders, enjoying the muscles and the broadness of them. More now than ever was I mad at the leather jacket for creating a barrier between me and feeling more of Sam's body.

"Take it off." Although I'm sure my breath was wasted as I doubted he could hear me through the throws of passion. I was proven right after he just hummed at me and continued to do evil things with his mouth. Frustrated, I took matters in to my own hands and shoved the jacket off of his body and down his arms. Understanding what I was trying to achieve he finished what I started and shimmied the jacket down his forearms, and it fell to the floor. _Finally, I've been waiting for that all day._

Sam moved his hands back to my body this time sliding them down my back and settling on my ass, pushing me toward his lap. I groaned at the feeling, grinding slowly back and forth. Sam lost control; he immediately moved me off the wall of the van and pushed me on the bench, our hips never leaving each throughout the position switch. Sam being on top gave him even more control, he grinded his hips against mine more aggressively. I was _not _complaining.

I could feel all the sexual tension and impatience through our intense make out session. Sam obviously wanted this as much as I have, maybe even more. I cursed myself for waiting this long. _If I knew it was going to go like this, I would have initiated it the day Luke and I broke up! _

"Sam, what's your twenty?" The radio buzzed in loudly. We broke apart immediately, startled from the noise. "Damn it Oliver!" He growled at his oblivious best friend.

He looked at me reluctantly and I smiled at him sympathetically. I didn't want to go back to work either. Sam moved toward the radio, located beside the surveillance TV screen that showed us what was outside the van.

"In position." His voice was gruff and sexy. Oliver didn't notice the difference. "Copy." He replied.

He turned back to face me. His eyes dark, lustful, determined. He moved in toward me intending to recapture his lips with mine once more. I on the other hand was a little apprehensive. I glanced at the time while he was checking in with Oliver, and noticed that the buy would happen very soon. _My god, how long we're we making out for? It felt like 10 minutes. _

I pushed my hands on his chest. "Sam, wait."

"No." He moved closer, moving his hands around my waist.

"No Sam, look at the time. The buy is going to happen soon." I needed him to see reason.

"I don't care." He moved his lips to the bottom of my neck and kissed all the way up to my ear, and then sucked on my ear lobe slowly and sensually.

"Sam" I meant to sound stern but it came out as a moan. He lightly bit my ear lobe then moved his lips to my jaw, slowly teasing his way up to my lips. I was starting to fall right back into a foggy, lusty state. I wanted this for so long, it was unbelievably hard to say no to this man, but somehow somewhere I found strength.

"Sam!" I jumped back about a foot away from him. The only way I would be able to think clearly is with some much needed distance.

"What? What?" He was smiling at me flashing the dimples at full force.

"No! Stop that. You know what."

His face fell. "Surveillance, I know" He stopped for a beat. Then he got this sad, serious look on his face. "I just... I don't want to lose you again."

He looked back at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. I flashed back to the night of the black out. I realized that he probably thought once we cooled down I would change my mind or regret what just happened between us.

"Sam, look at me. You're not going to lose me." I smiled at him encouragingly and nodded for good measure. "I've been trying to figure out a way _all_ day to get you out of your clothes." Well maybe just one piece of clothing in particular, but the feelings we're still the same.

"Really?" He said with a devilish smile.

"Yes" I half-laughed half-sighed. "If I knew that falling on my ass was the answer, I would have done it a _long _time ago." I saw the bright smile on his face, and I did the same.

"You're coming home with me tonight."

"Sam!" I was surprised by his forwardness.

"I've – _we've_ waited too long" He looked at me intensely. "We don't have to go any farther than we just did, I just... I just need to be with you." He pleaded with his words and his eyes.

I waited a few beats before finally saying. "Okay."

He smiled wide, and kissed me once more.

_Okay wow I did not expect all of this to come out in one sitting. It's not the way I originally thought out but, I'm pretty happy with it. I've heard that stories write themselves, and now I can definitely vouch for that. I know the ending is pretty abrupt but I feel like if I went on it would just feel stretched and unnatural. I don't know that's just my opinion. I don't plan on making this a longer story but if inspiration hits... well let's just say I'm not promising anything. ;)_

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews, story/author alerts, and even some favourites. I definitely was not expecting all of that. Again thank you so much! It's nice to know you enjoy what I put out. ;)_

_I am thinking of a few new stories so hopefully you haven't seen the last of me!_


End file.
